


Take 2

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Pour fêter notre premier été post-apocalypse, j'ai écrit une petite fanfiction tirée de la plus horrible des fins alternatives de "Sock Opera" que j'ai lues : "Take 2", par Modmad. Bonne lecture, et bonne nuit Gravity Falls. Bonne nuit.





	Take 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379035) by ModMad. 



Et bien, tu t'attendais à quoi dans un opéra ? A une fin heureuse ?

* * *

Le vide. Il ne ressentait que le vide. Les plus lyriques diraient qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir le coeur arraché, mais je ne suis pas lyrique. Je ne veux pas vous mentir. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste le vide.

Cela dura une demi-seconde, une demi-seconde de vide. Une demi-seconde de répit. Avant la souffrance. Avant que les mots que Bill avait prononcé quelques instants auparavant n'affluèrent de nouveau dans l'esprit du pauvre garçon, tel le venin d'un serpent s'engouffrant dans les veines de sa proie.

Petit à petit, Dipper se rappelait, entendait de nouveau ces mots fatals...

* * *

_"Tu ne voudrais pas rater ta réplique pour le rappel."_

Non, pas celles-là, avant.

_"Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, Pine Tree."_

Avant.

_"Et bien... les étoiles filantes sont jolies quand elles tombent, pas vrai ?"_

Non.

_"Stan Pines ! Moi qui tenais absolument à ce que tu vois..."_

Non non non non.

* * *

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il avait vraiment essayé. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Tout était de sa faute.

"Tu as pris possession de ta soeur inconsciente pour la sauver ? Hahahaha !"

Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Tout était de sa faute. Il avait fait confiance à Bill.

Tout était de sa faute.

_"Stan Pines ! Moi qui tenais absolument à ce que tu vois... CA."_

Bill, avec le corps de Dipper, avec la jambe de Dipper, avec le pied de Dipper, avait poussé Mabel. Avait laissé Mabel s'écraser sur la scène. Avait tué Mabel. Sous le regard impuissant de tous les habitants de Gravity Falls, de Soos, de Wendy, de Grenda, de Candy. Sous le regard impuissant de Stan. Sous le regard impuissant de Dipper. Pauvre, pauvre jumeau.

Il avait pris possession du corps de Mabel pour la sauver... pour essayer de la sauver... il avait senti sa présence tout près de la sienne. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'elle. Il s'était accroché au bord, aux pieds de celui qui l'avait poussée pour récupérer le Journal. Aux pieds de Bill-Dipper. Bipper. Et il avait suffi d'un simple coup pour emmener au loin ce petit corps aux couleurs éclatantes.

* * *

Laissant Dipper au milieu d'un vide. Un vide profond. Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'y jeter.

Bill avait abandonné le corps de Dipper dans un rire qui résonnait encore dans toute la ville, et le jeune garçon retrouva son enveloppe charnelle sans s'en rendre compte. Il ressentait toujours le vide.

Tout était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Sa soeur gisait sur le plancher, le front ouvert, sa cervelle tachant ses marionnettes de tissus et de papier, et tout était de sa faute.

La demi-seconde passa.

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de nouvelles sensations firent leur apparition, toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres. L'os cassé de son bras, les griffures et les piqûres de fourchettes, le parfum du sang sur son costume de prêtre. Un arrière-goût de margarita.

Un imbécile. Un meurtrier.

Il n'avait plus de soeur. Il n'avait plus de raison.

Il avait suffi d'un simple coup. Dipper au milieu d'un vide. S'y jeter.

Ses ultimes mots résonnèrent dans le théâtre. Le seul rappel sera celui des morts ce soir.

"Le dernier arrivé en bas..."

Stan Pines ne leva les yeux du cadavre de sa tendre petite nièce que pour voir la carcasse vide de son pauvre petit neveu tomber dans le piège du Diable, costumé en prêtre.

 


End file.
